New Glasses
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty Just a one part short. I had read Henry was getting new glasses for a scene in 'PetraGate' and I thought I would make up a fic about a possible scenario. Personally, I like mine better. ::grin::


**Disclaimer : I don't own anyone and this is not for profit. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**New Glasses**

It had been a couple of weeks since Betty had reduced her friendship with Henry down to two people working in the same building and she couldn't have been more miserable. He had come by once to deliver paychecks but she and Marc had been in the middle of the "boyfriend/girlfriend" quiz and she had all but dismissed him. She hadn't seen him since.

Now, it was late, after seven and she was tired and ready to go home. She closed up her desk and headed for the elevators. With a sigh, she pressed the UP button on the elevator. The roof had become her haven, a place where no one else existed and where it was quiet and peaceful, far enough above the sounds of the city below and far enough away from Henry.

She walked out onto the roof and took in the view around the building. There were fewer buildings obstructing her view at this height but those were lit up forming her own personal wonderland. Without a glance around, she walked to the edge and looked out on the city. Cars looked like ants below but the hustle and bustle on the streets was still visible.

"Hey."

She jumped at the sound behind her.

"Henry."

She looked at him confused. Had he followed her up there ?

"I didn't know anyone else came up here. Sometimes the accounting department can be confining, especially after a long day."

He didn't know what to say to her anymore and now he felt like he was intruding on her space.

"I was getting ready to leave anyway, so I'll let you be alone."

She didn't want him to go.

"It's okay, you can stay. I think this roof is big enough for both of us."

They smiled weakly at each other and then Betty turned back to the view. Several minutes went by in silence, Betty closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Somehow the air up here seemed fresher.

"Betty."

She looked at him and he continued.

"I'm actually glad you came up here. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"You have ?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what is it Henry ?"

He turned slightly to face her.

"I'm not going to be very good at this but here goes. We didn't really get a chance to talk much about what happened around the time Charlie showed up in town."

He looked to see if there was any initial reaction to this topic of conversation and when there didn't seem to be, he continued.

"I was really looking forward to going with you to see Wicked."

"So was I."

"The truth is, I wanted it to be a first date for us. When you told me it would have to be as friends, I was disappointed. But, your friendship meant a lot to me and getting to spend time with you was what I really wanted. I think maybe I felt then how you feel now."

"What do you mean ?"

"Being, just friends with you was breaking my heart. And, now that Charlie showed up, I am breaking yours. I never meant for that to happen. But, you are stronger than me. I couldn't walk away."

"You think it was easy ?"

"No, I don't. I think it was amazingly smart. I think you are good at protecting yourself."

"Smart ? Shutting myself off from the one person here who gets me, real smart. Especially now."

"What do you mean ?"

"Christina betrayed me, Daniel has basically dismissed me and you, I sent you packing. I'm not really feeling like the smartest person right now."

"Betty."

"In fact, today, I feel like the loneliest person."

"Betty, when you told me you didn't want to spend time with me, that we were just two people working in the same building……"

"Henry, I……"

"Let me finish. You did the right thing. But, the thing is, I never left your side. I was always here. You made your decision and I honored that. I will continue to honor it…….until things change."

"Change ?"

"Yes, I am going to tell Charlie that things with us are not working out. I'll be happy to help her get settled somewhere in New York if she wants to stay."

"Henry….."

"Betty, I don't love her anymore."

Betty looked down for a minute and then glanced back up at him.

"Well, someone once told me that if that is the case, then you are doing the right thing."

Henry smiled weakly.

"Listen, I need to go, and you probably were expecting to spend time up here alone. I'll see you tomorrow, okay ?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Henry."

"Goodnight, Betty."

--------------------

The next morning, Betty arrived at Mode a little lighter than the day before. She was feeling better about life in general. Maybe if Henry had been serious about breaking up with Charlie, they had a chance.

She picked up some coffee for her and Daniel on the way in and then when she got to her desk, she checked messages and got to work.

She took a break around ten to refresh her coffee. While she was in the break room, she thought about what Christina had told her. She had been angry at the time, but the more she thought about it, she knew that Christina had probably been backed into a corner. Betty didn't have that many friends at Mode and she intended to keep the ones she did have. She got her coffee and headed down to the closet to try and work things out with her friend.

She got to the closet and saw Christina, Amanda and Henry in the back of the room. The girls seemed to be fussing over Henry.

"What's going on ?"

Christina turned quickly to look at her and walked over but Henry remained with his back to her.

"Betty, what are you doing here ?"

"Well, I thought I would come down and apologize for running off on you the other night, you probably did what you did because you thought you had to and I wasn't being a very good friend to judge you. Henry, are you okay ?"

He didn't turn around but replied.

"Great, yes, great, fine."

Betty looked from Amanda to Christina and frowned.

"What are you up to ?"

"Oh, nothing really, Betty, thanks for apologizing, I really am sorry about not telling you when it all happened but I hope we can get past it."

Betty was distracted by Henry and Christina was trying to get her out of there.

"Henry ?"

Amanda looks frustrated.

"You might as well show her. Look, Betty, I was down here scoping out the new swag, when your nerd boyfriend came down to deliver something to Christina. There were some new glasses in the accessory box and I made him try them on. I think he looks great. Look."

She turned a reluctant Henry around. They had not only put new glasses on him but had messed up his hair on top and he practically looked like a new person. He smiled weakly at her. She almost laughed.

"I see. They look…..ummm….nice. Listen, I'll let you guys get back to playing dress-up. Bye Christina, bye Henry."

"Betty……"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Betty headed out of the closet. He took off after her as Christina suppressed a giggle and Amanda looked confused.

"What ?"

Christina shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty was just getting into the elevator and the doors closing, when Henry stuck his arm in and got in with her.

"Betty."

"Henry, what are you doing ?"

"I was going to come up to see you next actually. There was something I wanted to tell you."

She was having a hard time not staring at the hair and the new glasses.

"Yes…."

"I, ummm, broke up with Charlie last night, I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore."

"Oh, how did she take it ?"

He twisted the glasses on his face.

"Umm, fine. She seemed relieved actually. I think she knew it was coming."

"Well, I'm glad she is okay."

Henry smiled slightly, still messing with the glasses.

"Where are your regular glasses ?"

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled them out and handed them to her. She took the new ones off, sending a chill down his spine as she stuck them into his shirt pocket. She put the old ones on as he closed his eyes. He opened them and then she reached up and ran her fingers thru his hair, smoothing it back into place.

"There, now there's my Henry."

She smiled and he leaned in to hug her. She welcomed his embrace and he twirled her around in the elevator.

"Betty, I've missed you."

She laughed.

"I've missed you too."

**The End **


End file.
